


These loving hands

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Inspired by a picture of hands reposted in bighound-littlebird Tumblr blog (originally posted by adarasum).Also inspired by Otis Redding's "These Arms of Mine" (I always heard "hands" when he said "arms" - I am silly that way).





	

It was a small thing. Yet it meant everything to him.

Ev'ry time he reached out to hold her tiny hand, to steady her, to lend her support even though he knew she did not need it (she was the strong one, not he), she grabbed his large hand without hesitation. Ev'ry time his heart became fuller, his heart that he thought was dried up, cold and bitter but she knew, she knew more of his heart than he himself. 

_Trust._

She trusted him, even when at the beginning, she had no reason, in fact had reason to think otherwise. When he came to her that dark night of green flames and bitter rage and despair, he meant to steal her, take from her her innocence, even held his dagger against her throat, snarling and threatening her. And yet, she said that he would never hurt her. Shame, so much shame. Covering his eyes, he raised his hands over his head as if to shield himself from her knowing gaze. Instead of pulling away from him, she came to him, holding his hands in hers, and held his life in her delicate fingers. It was she who stole them away, stole his heart that night, and ev'ry night thereafter.

She would gently squeeze his hand.

_Love._

She loved him, even when he hated himself. It made no sense to him even now. When asked, she simply replied that her heart knew. As his did too, even though he tried to fight it, wanting what he thought was best for her. Like always, she bested his defense. But he did not lose.

Each clasp of their hands meant that he was no longer alone. He was hers, she his.

_Forever._


End file.
